Chivalry is David Rossi
by SSAgentSageRossi
Summary: Tossed aside and left 6 months pregnant, SSA Agent Dr. Spencer Reid thinks that chivalry is dead and there are no good men left enter SSA David ROssi. summary sucks but please read! is better than it sounds! rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

OK people gonna get right to the point. This is my first fanfic up for the criminal minds fandom and as with all of my other fanfiction this only works if I get reviews people, I don't want to beg (I will if I have to) just please click that little button at the end of the fic and just take a few seconds of you day to review. Since you read my fic you must obviously have some type of opinion about my story. Flames are accepted as a form of constructed criticism but that doesn't mean you get to be inappropriate about it. I will ignore any reviews with such content.

DISCLAIMER: yea right. If I owned Criminal Minds then a few super hot agents namely Morgan/Hotch, Rossi/Reid and JJ/Emily (both of which would still be on the show) would pull their heads out of their respective butts and get together for some super hot steaminess Bad guys would be running free by the barrel. But alas I don't even own pocket lint so don't bother suing

Be sure to check out my other fic for this fandom Even Superman Needs to be Saved. It features a Hotch/Morgan paring.

Now on with the fic.

/.../ denotes thought

"_..." denotes speech_

10:30 am Found SSA Dr. Spencer Reid sitting at his desk of the BAU bullpen in shock. "Son of a bitch, no good, desk jockey piece of shit." Morgan slammed his fist down on his desk, Emily and JJ sat with grim expressions as well while Hotch held one of increasing disgust and dis-contempt, He stood behind Morgan trying to calm his husband who was now gearing up to punch his desk again for the second time. _"Reid hand me those papers ill call some favors in at my old firm to check their validity, but from my stand point their true and legally sound."_ The BAU chief furrowed his brow and gave a small grunt of discomfort as his daughter, deciding to stretch all limbs gave a lurch and a roll as well. At only five months along he looked ready to pop. While he and Haley divorced peacefully, at times like these he still had great respect for the woman he didn't understand how women and other men willingly did this without complain. Morgan rubbed his hands to soothe his daughters rough play on her father, still the baby's antics. _"I just... this is like totally from left field. I don't understand we were fine... I guess before he left for his business trip and the convention for the bureau. He was happy, we had been trying for a while to get pregnant... he.. we were talking about a new place maybe even buying a house together and I just..."_ David Rossi who up until this moment remained silent, but steadily becoming more angry, silently seething put his hands on Spencer's shoulder giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze left the BAU bullpen. A calm and quiet graceful exterior about him never a good sign. Hotch groaned and put his head down on Emily's desk it was never a good sign for him and the paper work not to mention the formal apology he just knew Strauss was going to make him force rossi to say.

Garcia frowned at the retreating agent. She looked at Reid who was unconsciously rubbing his belly with a small adoring smile on his face. _"Babycakes is Agent dead beat dad in the building by any chance?"_ He followed her gaze toward where ever she was looking to see rossi disappear through the glass double doors before returning his questioning gaze to her. "_Um yea. He is the one who delivered the papers to me him self. Wanted to make sure that they safely got into my hands and all, didn't want any __more__"__**MISTAKES"**__. He was on his was back from his lunch break and even had his boyfriend with him, who even had the good graces to look embarrassed and genuinely sorry."_ The young genius by this point looked even more lost, hurt, and pathetic then he already felt. Suddenly his head shot up to face the door he looked back at Hotch with wide fearful eyes. _"You don't think he...oh geese I better go after him Strauss already looks like she wants to kill me."_ He looked past Emily and Kevin to see said, angry and annoyed section chief stalking towards them. Reid shot up out of his chair after the Older agent waddling the whole way. if he wasn't in such a rush to stop Dave and try to save hotch the paper work it would have been funny.

_OK please pretty please review good or bad? Should I or should I not continue keep in mind I already have the next two chapters ready to go if you want to read more please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you to _LGhouse and Sue1313 _as well as my anon review and your formatting tips as well not much else to say except for here is the next chapter enjoy and as always feedback is craved.

Oh and for your convenience a little breakdown of couples and pregnancies.

This story takes place after Haley is already dead. Sorry not a big fan of her. The couples are:

EmilyxJJ

GarciaxKevin

MorganxHotch

RossixReid

OC Character: Agent Mitchells Reids ex lover and baby's father

the dominant person is listed first hotch and Morgan obviously have jack as their first child through Hotch's previous marriage their second child is on the way he is currently 5 months pregnant while Reid is 6 and a half months pregnant and I will leave it up to the fans if there is enough response as to what he will have. Now on with the fic.

Spencer, flushed and out of breath, arrived at his ex lovers office just in time to here the sickening crack of David Rossi's first connecting with Mitchells jaw. Evan fell to the floor clutching at his rapidly swelling face the bruising becoming evident just seconds, Reid thought he would be lucky if he got away with a cracked jaw and nothing else. "What the fuck is wrong with you? A restraining order? A Petition denying Paternity rights? What kind of a spineless bastard are you? What you should have gotten an order for was a shot in the ass, but you can settle for my boot." The seething Italian lunged for the pitiful pile of idiocy on the ground before him fully intent on illegal acts that would make even Frank and Foyet look like tame kittens. Dave wanted nothing more than to kill the man for hurting _**HIS**_ Spence. David Rossi was a Man who new what he wanted, was sure of him self, knew that even for his age women and men of all ages,walks, and type of lifestyles would sell their souls for a moment of his time. Which was why he was pretty dam sure that after the first time he laid eyes on the young Doctor that he would never love or find a more beautiful, kind, or more complex person then Spencer Reid.

He grabbed the jackass before him by his suit lapels and brought him face to face their noses touching as Agent Mitchells visibly began shaking, the older agent let a dark chuckle out at the thought of the man pissing him self like a scared puppy. He narrowed his eyes adding pure hatred in his already heated, angry gaze. "Listen and listen good you sorry sonofabitch bitch. Spencer... no Doctor Spencer Reid to you, I ever see you near, talk about, or even think about thinking about him or that baby he is carrying, I will find you and I promise it will be in a dark place where I can and will get away with anything I know people." the younger man before him tried to claw his way free, just outside the door Reid just continued to watch the confrontation between his ex-lover and agent Rossi shocked that the man was "defending his honor" so to speak, he sucked in a deep breath as he heard the words Rossi spoke next. "that man and your son or daughter were the best thing that was ever gonna happen for ya, ya little piss ant, and since you have been so kind, deciding to cast them aside, me being the gentle man I am wold be more than happy to take the "burden" as you have chosen to treat them as, off of your hands." David all but threw the agent to the ground, took a deep breath and straightened his suit jacket, he stood looming over the other man striking an intimidating, figure. "now as I've said before I don't want to have to visit and have this little talk again or next time I come armed with a tech say blonde tower of destruction, and a raven haired agent and 240lbs can of whoop ass. I can assume that you understand me completely?" a whimper and meek nod being his only answers.

Spencer by this point stunned, had quietly back away, and headed back for the bau bullpen as fast as he could move his girth. He bypassed the questioning gazes of the team and headed straight for Rossi's office.

Okay people let me know what ya think as always if there are enough flames reviews or just over all requests and opinions just click that little button at the bottom of the page. Also a shout out to any who wish to submit I am accepting request for pairings or challenges for the following _criminal minds, house,ncis, csi las vegas, and wrestling (raw, smack down only), het, slash, and yuri mpreg what ever I dont __discriminate. If there is a category that you would like to request an: books, movie, anime etc let me know. thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow only two chapters and I'm getting this much response? Its crazy but here ya are the next chapter. Sorry its been so long my child has chickenpox not fun life has been hectic but bare with me I will try to speed up with the posting. Any who on with the fic._

_And as always don't own, don't sue everybody's happy._

_One little swear word in here people no need to freak out. K?_

Now Spencer while a faithful, and loyal lover couldn't in this moment of thought, help but be honest with him self, and the feelings he had for the dark haired Italian know as David Rossi. _Yes_ Spencer thought to himself that while Rossi was brash, and tended to speak his mind, or be the guy stuck his foot in his mouth often and, who got caught with his pants down around his ankles,(hell if he honestly thought about it, Dave would be the man who dropped them down himself and then advertised that he did so). He did not care what people thought he was here to do a job. To get results and justice for those who couldn't for them selves,and stomp all over the bureaucratic red tape that Strauss tried to control him with. Well honestly the woman could throw the whole damn rainbow at him and he would probably just redecorate his office with it.

Spencer New that his relationship with Mitchells had been dying out but not for lack of trying on his part. He had squashed any feelings for Rossi when he had first come to the BAU, having already being in a relationship with agent Mitchells. The attraction was instantaneous when the dark haired Italian came strutting in to the bull-pen Reid fell out of the proverbial tree of lust and hit every fucking branch on the way down, but like always though that a guy like rossi wouldn't want to even spare the time of day on a wet behind the ears dorky agent who wore mismatched socks, was terribly naive, and looked like the poster boy for playground beat downs who was given a gun and told he could play FBI agent. He remembered back to when the sniper had held him and Hotch. While it was funny that he had discovered Hotch kicked like a girl, he had still discovered the inevitable fact that he could not shoot having aimed for the UN-subs leg he capped him right between the eyes, Morgan still ribbed him about that. He was free of his lover now, and free to act on his feelings.

The younger man though back and realized that he and rossi had been getting closer with out him even knowing it. He wasn't naive Rossi hadn't been as subtle with his come on's and interest in the younger man, Reid had come to notice that they really did have a lot more in common then he thought and had come to realize that his age, awkwardness, and obscene geeky habits, to Rossi didn't matter. The fact that both he and the other man shared a deep respect and love for any and all Renaissance art and history, rossi having shown him some of his own private collection and taken him to various galleries and shows. They had spent several rare free weekends at the Smithsonian, especially the Natural History and Spy museums both turning into two kids in a candy store visiting the latter of the two_(Spencer still couldn't believe that a 30 and 50 some odd year old man got kicked out. Apparently slight reenactment __how ever small are not appreciated. He was shocked that the Older man still had an inner child like that_). The venture up to his cabin for a quiet wind down or over to Spencer's apartment discovered their shared love of cooking _(Reid excelling in Italian with skill that could rival Nona rossi)_ to Reid surprisingly being a good shot at hunting his skill in using a bow had surprised rossi. Reid explaining that It was a secret not know by anyone else he had taken it up as a spur of the moment random thing while going to rehab after Hankle, and it had just kind a stuck as one of those random things.

_Yes _Reid though to himself, a _talk with one Mr. David Rossi_ was the order of the day. He stretched out on Rossi's cream colored, overstuffed sued sofa and let out a loud jaw cracking yawn. He didn't remember being this tired and his eyes slipped closed with out a second thought. The scent of Dave wrapping around and, easing him into a dead sleep.

_OK please review and let me know what you think. Oh and Reid will be having a boy so I'm taking suggestions for a name._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well once again thanks to all who review and continue to follow the series. I want to thank all for you suggestions on the baby's name and since I got such great suggestions there might be some surprising twists in the future. Who Knows? *wink wink_

_as always the standard don't own, don;t sue._

_And a little heads up the rating will be going up from the next chapter on! Possibly starting in this chapter (only for language purposes good stuff starts next chapter!)_

_Now on with the fic.  
><em>

David Rossi was not a man known for his patients or politeness(_or lack thereof_), but coming from a strong and proud Italian Immigrant parents, his father had seen that his son and other children learned respect, as well as standing on your principles and defending whats right no matter what. When it came to love and family, Honor your spouse, and protect your family. Being the man that David was, he always thought that he'd done right by his wives.

The first one knew what kind of job he had and, knew the demands of time and dedication that it required, and that he would be away a lot. She just smiled and said that she understood and couldn't ask any more or less of him she knew the good he was trying to do. Three Affairs later she had decided that David was married to the job more than he was to her and, that he wasn't emotionally there for her and so on and so forth. That was the easiest divorce.

His second wife well he tried not to think about her at all. While his third wife only wanted the money and fame that came with being the famous David Rossi FBI profiler and Author extraordinaire. She made it clear as soon as they said the I dos that, she was only there for the money and name. By then he felt so stupid and blind for not seeing the true Hellcat, and demon she was. Thankfully she had gotten married again and the alimony payments could now stop. As it stood most of it went into her body as it was, she was more plastic than human which Dave took the opportunity to point out every time he saw he. Her vanity was easily insulted much to his enjoyment.

Standing in the door way to his office, he contemplated his softly snoring teammate on the plush sofa. Dr. Spencer Reid, now there was a man who was an enigma in himself He constantly baffled and challenged Rossi who welcomed it whole heartedly. He didn't understand how any body would want to let go of Reid and if he was lucky he didn't intend to, Spence or that baby.

To Dave it didn't matter that the younger man was old enough to be his son, he just hoped he wasn't to _**old**_ for him, 52 years respectively, wasn't easy to push anymore. It didn't matter that Reid was carrying another mans child, he just saw the baby as another part or Spencer he could and would love. David had always wanted children. His first, it had just never happened, and his third was to vain and unwilling to sacrifice her body, but had suggested that they consider using a surrogate mother. He literally stopped talking to her for a month. His second wife, once she found out her impending mother hood, made sure that both of his children never saw their first breath. That divorce had been long nasty and made David the somewhat bitter and cynic bastard that he was (_well he was already a bastard any way lol_). He understood that it was her body and her decision but, it was also his child he should have had a say.

If Spencer was willing to give him a chance, the David was willing to step up to the plate. The older man knew that Reids issues about not having a father and, the insecurities that had left him with, were a bone of contention with the father to be. Rossi would, and wanted to do everything in his power to help his angel prevent that from happening to his son or daughter. The fact that they were both men didn't matter either. Rossi had been taught to respect beauty in any and every form, gender,race etc. Spencer was the very definition of beauty. Long lean legs for days now more defined and muscular from his physical therapy when he go shot in his knee. Delicate but broad shoulders attached to a long graceful neck, and arms long and smooth with added definition and muscles, like a ballet dancer attached to hands, with long tapered fingers Rossi imagined doing naughty things to his body. A strong corded back, and Rossi was willing to bet he sported a six pack if it wasn't for the swell of his belly.

Rossi had to admit that pregnancy look dam good on Spencer to. If he had his way the term 'bare foot and pregnant in the kitchen' would be the very definition of Spencer. The man really glowed, he rarely suffered from mood swings and when he did Morgan usually bared the brunt of it, and it was usually warranted. Yes it was fair to say that the younger man looked better than most women who were pregnant even JJ and she naturally was already more beautiful than most. It was even more of a turn on for David and made him fall in lover with the man even more. The fact that he was willing to go through all of the blood, sweat, tears, bodily disfigurement, and horrendous hormonal changes in his body, not to mention the swollen ankles and the ever dreaded but inevitable stretchmarks, made him more beautiful.

Rossi shut and locked his office door, closed all of the blinds, and turned off all but his desk light. He moved over to Spence and covered him up with the afghan from the back of the couch. The younger man snorted and shifted to his side curling one arm under his head and the other protectively around his belly, David laughed placed a kiss first to the younger forehead and then his belly. He settled in to his paper work waiting for Spencer to wake up. '_Yes'_ he thought '_they needed to talk_.'

_ok whew that was longish kinda. You know what to do just click that little button at the bottom of the screen and keep those reviews coming._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I AM SO SOOOOOORY TO EVERYBODY**__ who has been following and favorite my story you all have no I idea how much that means to me I will try to post as soon as I can but this writers block is killing me any ideas or help or suggestions of where you guys might want this to go is welcome I'm up for any suggestions. Just a quick warning that the rating will be going up from here on out while I would give this chapter a heavy __**T**__ rating for swearing and some sexual content just keep in mind flamers especially that if guys on guys is not your thing _

_**YOU WERE WARNED**__!_

_on ward we go_

* * *

><p>"Shit! Shit!Shit!" Reid shot off the couch, startled by his watches alarm,Rossi sat quietly at his desk watching the frazzled and still sleepy agent struggle to sit up and try to collect himself. He wasn't very successful and after a few choice expletives, glared at David. "Well I don't suppose you could help me up do you?" David chuckled and got up from his desk, and walked over to Spencer. He chuckled lightly again and set his feet a slight ways apart creating a solid base for the pregnant man. "On the count of three?" he asked the younger man with a quirk of his eyebrow."Spencer?"Reid sighed "yes",and rolled his eyes "This is so fucking ridiculous." Reid spat out he flung his arms up to rossi and the older man grabbed his fore arms, bracing him self he hauled, and overcompensating he brought Spencer crashing into him. Dave stumbled back but caught himself before they could fall, but it brought their faces and bodies against one another not a hairs breadth of space between them. Their lips mere centimeters apart.<p>

Hindsight and all of that bull aside, Dave swallowed hard. Between the scent of Spencer's cologne, a spicy yet earthy scent with a natural smell, to the sugary sweetness of the decaffeinated coffee (_curtsy of the team, much to Spencer's disgust), _mixed with the warm breath of the younger didn't give the instant raging hard-on he now sported a chance. He knew the younger could feel him against his hip. "_cause that's not obvious, now the kids gonna think I'm some pervy old man. Way to go Dave."_ Rossi let slip an involuntary moan as Reid shifted against him. Shocked at first, Reid quickly recovered and shifted harder against the tell tale bulge pressed against his hip, and was awarded another more guttural moan. He smirked and looked up through his lashes at the surprised agent. "_the little bastard."_ he thought well two could play at this game.

He secured his arms around Spencer and sealed his lips to the others while sending them both tumbling back onto Rossi's couch.

Both were struggling for air as they ripped at each others shirts. David was thankful that the younger man had taken to wearing v necked sweaters, now that the usual god awful button-ups and sweater vests were not accommodating or comfortable any more, he laughed as Spencer tried to un button his shirt. The older man shot Spencer with a look as Reid tried to take off his shirt, he laughed out right when the younger spat curses at the buttons and just ripped it open popping all the little disks off. An undignified squeak then moan as Spencer latched on to his neck and began lathing kisses along his jaw line and back down to his throat sucking on the hollow there

Spencer shifted up against David running his hands all over the broad and surprisingly well defined expanse of chest and abs before him, he chuckled to himself, at 50 some odd years he could probably give Morgan a run for his money. Once his new lovers shirt was off David wasted no time in unbuckling, then unzipping Reids pants, and slipping his hand in grabbing the sizable and heavy length in side. Reid Cried out and dragging his nails down Davids chest. "Ahh! Oh fuck, fuck, not gonna last Dave. Oh shit! Um mm! Just like that!" The sight of the younger man falling apart beneath him slammed into David hard he could have cum from just that sight. He stroked Spencer harder, running his thumb along the thick vein, giving another hard firm stroke and flicking his writs up over the swollen and extremely sensitive head. Spencer latched on to his neck again trying to urge David faster. A strangled moan filled the room as the writhing pleasure wracked body of Spencer Reid fell apart beneath his expert older lover. David gave a hard grunt and buried his face in Reids neck as he came hard in his jeans.

Dave being the first to recover, got up off the couch grabbed his go bag by his desk and disappeared in to his small en-suite bathroom to clean up and change in to a fresh pair of boxers and jeans thankfully his fresh pair matched what he had on so it wouldn't hopefully rouse suspicions. He grabbed a washcloth from the sink ran t under some warm water then walked out to help the other man make himself presentable, after Spencer got his sweater back on rossi helped him to sit up with a pillow supporting his back.

Reid blushed and started to fidget a little under Rossi's gaze. Dave squatted down in front of him and Took Spencer's hand in his. "I guess this means we should probably talk." The slightly out of it younger agent in front of him let out a short bursts of laughter, reaching out to card his fingers through Rossi's thick silky black hair. He noticed that David was going to need to dye it soon a little grey was starting to come through, his gaze met the others and in a serious tone said "I heard what you agent Mitchells. Did you mean it?" Rossi gave him a look. "Did you mean it? Everything you said to him about me an...and the baby, did you mean it? Rossi was blown by the dejected look upon Spencer's face it was ugly and not a face he wanted to see ever agin. He vowed right then and there to only ever see those big puppy dog eyes only alight with happiness and love. Looking Reid square in the eye "yes" was all he said.

Spencer smiled. "What about...what about the baby," Reid lost any confidence he had then, he need to believe that the older agent would want the baby both they and Spencer came as a packaged deal not many people would step in to take the responsibility of anothers child. "Yes that baby too, I want to be a part of that kids life if you'll let me." Rossi cupped his face and forced his eyes to lock with his. "I swore standing in that office that I would do anything in my power to keep you both safe and love you with every breath in my body. I swear that I will love that little boy or girl like somebody who wants them in their life, as if they are my own." David kissed him gently on the lips "you know me enough by now to know that I don't do things half assed or half way, and when it come to you your more than worth the mile. I want to be the one and only one you wake up to in the morning, the one who would listen to you all day as you rant on about most of the time irrelevant but usually helpful facts that help us solve our cases. When that baby decides its time I want to be there in the room with you, as you swear spit and cuss at the world in pain you can hold my hand the whole time and I wont even be made if you break it. It'll be worth it just to be able to hold him or her when they open their eyes. I wanna be there. Every PTA,science fair, teacher conference ballet recital and soccer practice hell I'll even trade in my jag for a mini van and then drive the dam thing." Tears were falling in steady streams from Spencer eyes by now here was ever thing he every wanted, and from the only other person besides his mother he trusted and loved yet he was scared to take just that tiny little step toward it. He sobbed out and buried his face in Rossi's neck taking comfort in the warmth and feel of the man beneath him. "I'll give you everything you could every want. I'll give you forever, you don't even have to ask. Just give me the words Spencer tell me what you want. What you need." Reid sat up and looked at him. "I need you, and I want forever. I'm gonna hold you to your promise,and make you a promise that one day I'm gonna ask for forever one day." He blushed and rubbed his belly to sooth the baby as his stomach gave a loud growl and he received a sharp kick to let him know that his child was hungry as well. "But right now all I'm asking for is something deep fried in fat, and swimming in gravy, preferably with a huge slice of strawberry cheese cake, he said while adjusting and flushing a deeper red. David helped him up, turned off the lights in the office, and escorted him out to the beureau parking lot laughing the whole way grinning like the cat who finally got his cannery.

* * *

><p>ok please let me know what you think. flames will be accepted this time because honestly i think this chapter is not as good as it could have been but its up to you guys let me know what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm soooo sorry guys but i just can't seem to get out of this writers block i need some ideas and feed back or some ideas of what you guys would like to see i can tell you two things one this fic will have a sequel and Spencer will be having twins a boy and a girl there will be complications although i haven't figured out the exact idea for the complications yet. and I'm taking suggestions for baby names now the babies will carry the last name of Rossi that much i can tell you. all I can say is bear with me guys and that come hell or high water I will complete this damn story before the year is out you guys have been patient enough.**_


End file.
